Battle Missions
Battle Missions are a set of optional tasks in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix. They can be found in each world once its storyline has been completed and appear as pulsating dark emblems, similar to that of the Vanitas Remnant. Missions Enchanted Dominion *''Location (T/V/A):'' Waterside **''Battle description: ''Destroy as many meteors as you can without letting them touch the ground. Strategy In this mission, the player must destroy meteors launched by the Flame Box. If the player destroys 30 or more meteors without them touching the ground, the player will earn the Firaga Command. The player should use simple Keyblade strikes to destroy the meteors and can also use the Surge-based Commands too. Another great spell to use is Magnet -ara and/or -aga. It is reccomended to bring 2-3 and only use one at a time. The meteors will deal damage to the player when the player strikes them, so it is recommend to have one or two Cure Commands in the deck. *'Reward': Firaga ** 1 Star: 0-14 ** 2 Stars: 15-29 ** 3 Stars: 30+ Castle of Dreams *''Location (T/A):'' Ballroom *''Location (V):'' Wardrobe Room **''Battle description:'' Destroy as many Lost Runners as you can before the time runs out. Strategy In this mission, the player must defeat 30 Lost Runners within 1'30"00 to obtain the Illusion-R command. It is recommended to use Commands with a wide-range, such as Mega Flare, Thundaga, and Salvation. The Lost Runners will continuously run around the field, so the player should use fast moving Commands, such as Thunder Surge, Fire Surge, and Barrier Surge to reach them. It is very important to move quickly throughout the mission. *'Reward': Illusion-R ** 1 Star: 0-14 ** 2 Stars: 15-29 ** 3 Stars: 30+ Dwarf Woodlands *''Location (T/A):'' Underground Waterway *''Location (V):'' The Mine **''Battle description:'' Survive as long as you can in the poison-filled arena. Strategy In this mission, the player must survive as long as they can in the poison-filled arena. The player will constantly lose HP as they remain on the ground, so air attacks should be used as much as possible. The Survival Bottle will attack the player either with a dash attack or a cloud of poison. To recover HP, the player should use Cure magic or attack the Survival Bottle, which will recover HP, when necessarily. The Survival Bottle will constantly teleport around the field after every one of your combos, or on its own free will. When you use a Finisher, either your own Finisher or a Command Style Finisher and Shotlock, you will not lose any HP. If the player can survive for more then 2 minutes, they will earn the Illusion-S command. *'Reward:' Illusion-S **''1 Star'': 0'00"00 - 0'59"59 **''2 Stars'': 1'00"00 - 1'59"59 **''3 Stars'': 2'00"00+ Radiant Garden *''Location (T/V):'' Outer Gardens *''Location (A):'' Central Plaza **''Battle description:'' Empty out the Diet Tank's gas gauge as quickly as you can. Strategy In this mission the player must empty out the Diet Tank's gas gauge within 0'30"00 seconds by attacking its back, which will reward the player with the Illusion-B Command. If attacked the from the front, the Diet Tank's gas gauge, along with its size, will increase. As the gas gauge decreases, its size will decrease. The player should use Surge-based commands in this mission, as it can hit multiple times and can also help catch up with the Diet Tank when it occasionally bounces around the field. *'Reward:' Illusion-B ** 1 Star: 2'00"00+ ** 2 Star: 0'30"01 - 1'59"59 ** 3 Star: 0'00"00 - 0'30"00 Disney Town *''Location (T/V/A):'' Raceway **''Battle description: ''Find and defeat as many Ringer Pots as you can before time runs out. Strategy In this mission, the player must score over 40 points by finding and defeating the correct Ringer Pot as many times as possible within 1'30"00. Ringer Pots appear one at a time on the field, marked by a glowing light overhead. When the player approaches one, it surrounds itself with decoys, and the player is challenged to pick out the "real" one as they all scramble around. Defeating a decoy earns one point, but deducts five seconds from the clock. Defeating the correct Ringer Pot causes the remaining ones to disappear and earns points for each one. Subsequent groups will have increasing numbers of decoys, making the task of finding the correct Ringer Pot more difficult. Ringer Pots can be felled in one hit, but they cannot be damaged by Fire, Blizzard, or Thunder-based Commands, so the player must use basic attacks or non-elemental Commands in this mission. The key to a high score is to keep an eye on the "real" Ringer Pot when the decoys appear and to quickly attack and move to the location of the next group. *Reward: Illusion-P ** : 0-19 ** : 20-39 ** : 40+ Deep Space *''Location (T/V/A):'' Launch Bay **''Battle description:'' Collect as many orbs as you can from the Jelly Glee Tea. Strategy In this mission, the player must collect orbs from battling the Jelly Glee Tea, similarly to Kingdom Hearts II's Struggle minigame. The Jelly Glee Tea should not be taken lightly, as it can deal large amounts of damage. The player must collect orbs by attacking it and then collecting the orbs that are released from it. The amount of orbs released depends on the damage dealt by the attack. The best strategy to use when fighting the Jelly Glee Tea is to Block and then counter it, which can release up to 20 orbs. The player has 2'00"00 to earn more then 90 orbs to earn the Stop Block for Terra and Ventus or Stop Barrier for Aqua. *'Reward': Stop Block or Stop Barrier ** 1 Star: 0-50 orbs ** 2 Stars: 51-89 orbs ** 3 Stars: 90-100 orbs Neverland *''Location (T/V/A):'' Indian Camp **''Battle description: ''Hit the middle section of the Element Cluster with its corresponding element as many times as you can before time runs out. Strategy In this mission, the player must attack the middle section of the Element Cluster with its corresponding element (Red = Fire, Blue = Blizzard, and Yellow = Thunder). The Element Cluster will hop around the field, but it is not that fast. The Element Cluster will attack the player while the player is attacking it, so block when necessary. For every attack the player lands on the middle section with its element, the player will earn a point. If the player earn more then 70 points within 1'30"00, the player will earn the Voltage Stack Command. *'Reward:' Voltage Stack ** 1 Star: 0-39 ** 2 Stars: 40-69 ** 3 Stars: 70+ Olympus Coliseum *''Location (T/V/A):'' Town Near Thebes **''Battle description: ''Defeat 300 Shade Jellies as quickly as you can. Strategy In this mission, the player must defeat 300 Shade Jellies as quickly as they can. It is recommend to use field-clearing commands such as Mega Flare, Thundaga, Meteor, Salvation, or Magnega to defeat a large amount of them. If the player defeats 300 Shade Jellies within 00'30"00, the player will earn the Stopga Command. *'Reward:' Stopga ** 1 Star: 1'00"00+ ** 2 Stars: 00"31"00 - 00'59"59 ** 3 Stars: 00'00"01 - 00'30"59 Keyblade Graveyard *''Location (T/V/A):'' Seat of War **''Battle description:'' Hit the Launching Plants as many times as you can in the air before time runs out. Strategy In this mission, the player has 1'30"00 to face 3 Launching Plants and must launch them into the air, while attacking them as many times as possible before they fall back into the ground and must be relaunched back into the air again. It is recommended to use commands that are fast and have a wide range to launch the Launching Plants while attacking them. Commands such as Thundaga, Time Splicer, Magic Hour, Holy, and Surge-based are recommended. Using Shotlocks like Prism Rain is also recommended. The player must earn more then 350 points from attack the Launching Plants in midair to obtain the Illusion-L command. *'Reward': Illusion-L ** 1 Star: 0-200 ** 2 Stars: 201-349 ** 3 Stars: 350+ Video Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix